Raid 1.5: Attack of Illusions
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: 155,900 *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear within 2 min 20 secs *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Use Hero Skills 40 times or less *Deploy 2 Mage Heroes Attack of Illusions Description "There is a suspicious room ahead. There are people mumbling but this room looks important with all the fancy interior." Dialogue Kyle: What's this? I think we went the wrong way... Sage: The creator is always with us. He will never toss us aside. Sage: When the day of salvation comes, only those that have faith in him will be allowed into the heavens. Goblin Soldier 1: My Creator...! Goblin Soldier 2: My Creator will take care of everything... Arme: Eh? Creator...? Ryan: It feels strongly like a cult... Sage: Who was it that called this a cult? Sage: You are the devils that are obstructing our salvation! Sage: Although I am currently protecting this place because of a contract with Decanee... Sage: As a priestess that serves the creator, I will not stand for this. Kyle: We didn't even ask she's going off and creating her own world... Kyle: There are limitations to acting. Sage: How dare you utter another word of insult towards the creator! Sage: You fools will live forever inside an illusion! ---- Sage: My special ability is to control illusions! Sage: I'm especially good at figuring out what the enemy fears most. Sage: I will present to you inescapable terror. Sage: I have formed a special force of Ramblin to challenge you. ---- Sage: Wander the deep within the forest for eternity! ---- Sage: Damn it! To think you would make it this far. It cannot be helped. Sage: It is time for Belile and his commanders to welcome you! ---- Sage: This... This cannot be. Kyle: Ugh... That was dangerous. Arme: Now let's go and have a nice chat with the ones that put us through all this trouble. Sage: Ahhahaha. Hehehe. Sage: Sage is still young and just an entry level so I don't know anything~ Teehee! Arme: If you don't know then... Shall we teach you? Ryan: Yes. We'll teach you step by step. Mari: ...... Sage: Wahhhh. I was wrong. Sage: I won't do it again. Apple: Sage is a religious criminal that we've been pursuing for quite some time now. Kiwi: Right. Leave her to us. We'll deal with her. Arme: Hmph! Okay. If you properly answer our questions then we'll end it with you just being arrested. Arme: What in the world is Decanee scheming? Arme: What is she scheming for her to summon the religious order here? Sage: We were researching how to extract the avatars powers... Lass: Wait, what? Are you telling me that you guys don't know how to? Sage: That is... Demons are not able to absorb the avatars powers... Sage: The method we developed requires the avatars to be killed, but... Sage: The avatars cannot be killed by demons. Kiwi: So it is confirmed that Decanee does not have the powers yet. Kyle: Then what we had anticipated was correct! Arme: Good! Let's take back the avatars of god! A Tip you must know while playing! Sage Appears After a certain time, Sage will enter the battle. Win the battle before Sage enters the fight. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story